


Lies

by Jezabel



Series: Gotham: Rise of the Monsters [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Beheading, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of torture, rated for violence and sex, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Oswald struggles to keep his empire as a new Queen is rising, one of his most dedicated assassin encounters an enemy worthy of his time and curiosity. It has been awhile since he had a proper hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome (back)!
> 
> This is a, more or less, continuation of the first part of this Gotham series. If you haven't read "First dance" first, I recommend you do before you read this. But it won't be impossible to understand without reading it either.  
> I'm very scared to post this here, aha.
> 
> A big thanks to my one and only cobblestyles (AO3), who helped improving this!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Victor Zsasz had seen many things in his life. He saw Gotham quiet, ruled by a kind man, just trying to keep it steady and low, a good old fashioned godfather, loving and caring as much as he was killing and bribing. He kept a balance in this torned city, a balance of right and good. These quiet days were mostly very boring to Victor but he'd rather be bored than piss off the man he worked for. And once in a while he would get a job and would enjoy every bits of it. Like that time he had to get Jim Gordon. He was still bitter he didn't catch him that time. And during this whole on-going fight they had with the detective, he would notice how Falcone was slowly losing his grip on the city, notice how his beloved family was turning against him. He knew.

But he wasn't there to play criminal politics, he was there to do his job and do it well. Whoever was in charge, he didn't really care. So when Fish fell down, he knew it was the beginning of a terrible war. When a new King started to rise and no one noticed, he just left a card and a number, hoping this one will have more jobs for him.

And  he did. The Penguin had definitely an offensive way to get what he wanted, and Victor was the first to come in his mind for the dirtiest jobs. He also enjoyed playing with that poor, poor Butch. He wasn't easy to break, but, as he said himself, he does good work. He had fun seeing the little boy rise up, every time higher than ever, and still falling on his knees when Jim Gordon was around. That was interesting. He was still unable to know if the boy was just playing an act for the man to believe or if his heart couldn't handle his sight. Maybe a bit of both.

Fish's comeback and the fall of Falcone was something he almost didn't notice. One day he had a message saying his new Boss was changing his address and a new era was coming. Was he supposed to feel impressed? Probably. But for as much as he cared, it was still the same to him. And it was, really, he still followed The Penguin's orders, still smiled when he saw how well-behaved Butch was, and when the King started to lose it, he could've rolled his eyes. Again and again, the same song was playing in this dark city. When Galavan was rising to power, playing with Oswald in his hands, he could only laugh. At least he had some fun killing the election's candidates, but for some reason he'd rather go for the main dish directly and attack Galavan.

Which didn't happen, surprisingly. But he did have to fight Butch which brought him much disappointment. After all the fun they had, for him to run away like this. He didn't like a job not done, but that helped him realise the strength of their new enemy. When The Penguin disappeared however, he was left a bit disappointed. He would've left his contact to Galavan if he didn't have the huge want to kill him. He and his sister seemed like such a great challenge. Which was even more disappointing when he wasn't even contacted when the final fight took place. Well.. Maybe he was contacted but he wasn't that desperate to fight the man. And there was way too many policemen that day, bad habits die hard.

As he was getting ready to get back to work after all of this, he got stopped in his tracks, discovering Penguin has been arrested and sent to Arkham. Another King falling miserably, that was starting to get annoying. Especially when no one was left behind to follow. Something telling him going for Butch wouldn't be the best idea, even though he was the closest to Gotham's throne right now, he was enjoying some rest it seemed. So he did just the same. Spent some time finding new recruits for his gang, always hard to find someone serious enough, but he'll never know when he'll lose one of them. Probably never, with the training he was giving them. He kept them in small numbers, wouldn't want to raise them as family, since this would never go well in Gotham apparently. They all had a great relationship, and no feelings behind it. It was as simple as it seemed: meeting, get the job done, leaving.

That's when it was starting to feel really boring that the unthinkable happened. Even he had trouble realising it. The dead were rising and Arkham broke out. He had heard of Penguin's release before but didn't believe it until he heard about Butch and him... and an explosive story.. He wouldn't want to think too far of this, rumors can only get you so far. And when he got a message with an address saying the King will rise again, he put on his best suit to go and greet him.

The new manor was really impressive, compared to the ruined one they had before. It had a vibe of power and elegance the other was definitely missing, and when Victor learned he had a room in it, he was honored. Not that he would ever spend time in it. What was the point in a marksman if you could find him that easily. He had his own places in Gotham, always travelling between them. Even if he wouldn't use the room, it didn't mean he wouldn't come to the place here and then. Always making sure to wave and smile at Butch who would greet him with a shiver and a grunt. It's like friendship was blooming, really.

Mooney's return was quieter than he expected, sadly for his thirst for blood. But the manor was growing in strength, everyone knowing what would be coming soon. And when he got called for a mission, he felt his heart pump. Only to be disappointed. He was supposed to go and pick up someone in Arkham, but was only meant to use violence as a last resort. He knew this wasn't going to happen. He knew they were always too scared. Which is probably why Penguin will always send him for these. When he picked the man at the place, making sure the director peed himself first, he was even more disappointed. All of this just for this man? He was starting to wonder if the Boss really kept it back together or was still getting a seat in Arkham's finest room. They didn't speak much on the way there but when he got out of the car, he couldn't stop a laugh seeing how amazed his guest was.

"Wait until you see the inside. I have to admit, the Boss couldn't have find better."

He tried to ease it for the man, who looked terrified of him for some reason. Maybe they met before? He had trouble remembering faces he didn't kill. He guided him through the place, trying not to laugh as he saw him wince at the sight of the head in the living room. Not a lot of people liked that part of the house, except for Barbara. But Barbara wasn't really the sanest person in here. He continued and brought him to the main office where Oswald always worked. He left them greet each other, not without noticing how close they were, even if that would be surprising from the Boss who basically locked the door to his feelings since some time ago it seemed. He left them to chat and waited near the staircase, looking at the paintings he had yet to see in details. He never spent a lot of time in here.

When the man came back, he escorted him to his room upstairs without a word, walking slowly as the man was looking around him like a child. It's a good thing he had nowhere else to be, he knocked on one of the wooden doors.

"This is yours. The Boss' right next to you, in case you have any troubles. I'm two doors away too, if he's busy and you need anything."

He had to tell him that, and wondered if it was really necessary to lie to him, so he added.

"I'm rarely here, though."

He reached his hand to him, not without noticing how he jumped when he saw it.

"I'm Victor Zsasz, by the way."

"We already me-"

He frowned, staring at him, trying to remember his face, not realising he terrified him all the more.

"Edward Nygma, a pleasure."

After shaking his hand, not too strongly, wondering if the man would break underneath his, he let him settle in his room. As soon as it was done, he left the manor. The sun was ready to set and it meant everyone was going to get up, and he clearly didn't want to be there when they did. Butch was obviously hating him and ready to jump at him at any moment, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he wasn't sure to win. Victor broke him once, he knew a lot about him, he could probably stop him with just a word, that was a risk he wouldn't take. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't stare at him menacingly the whole night if he could, and Victor couldn't be bothered. Tabitha wasn't really fond of him either. And considering she ruined his work, he wouldn't mind putting a bullet or two in this body of hers. He still really wanted to fight her, she would be an amazing opponent, but he couldn't be bothered having to apologize to Oswald for it. And probably deal with Butch since he was head over heels for her.

The only one treating him like a decent human being was Barbara. And he would enjoy it if she wasn't playing that "crazy game" of hers. He didn't believe in it, not even slightly. She was balancing it too well, and the fact that everyone fell for it was ridiculous to him. Then again, she could be playing him to think she was acting, but that would be a whole game he wasn't willing to play. At least, they had some nice chats, before she put her act on and he would just pretend he had to leave. And then, there was Oswald, treating him as he treated everyone, calling him "friend" when he would just see a killing machine in front of him. And he liked that very much.

Everything changed when he came in one day to bring some reports from the clubs and Edward was the one welcoming him. At first he was ready to leave before the awkward talk started but the man offered him tea, and the last time anyone offered him something was probably when he worked for Falcone. So he accepted, wondering where it would lead. Surprisingly enough, he enjoyed Edward's company. They both looked at the morning reports, and he was impressed that the man was allowed to handle them when he arrived just a week ago. And he handled it very well. He swore he never worked as a chief or a criminal before but it picked Victor's curiosity and he started to ask more.

Now, they were what could be considered friends. He would come more often to the manor if it meant he could talk to him a bit, while everyone was soundly asleep. After reviewing the reports, they would talk for hours about various things, sometimes just reading side by side. Edward would invite him to his room and he would play the piano while he was just resting or reading. This cold war was so quiet, so boring, and they both hated being bored. Thankfully, they both loved murder and could happily talk about it. He discovered Edward was a forensic in Gotham's police department, which started a game of "Guess the Murderer". He would tell him of a case they had, and most of the time, it was his work, and Edward would always praise him.

One day, he noticed some of his scars and he allowed him to watch the ones on his right arm, laughing at how amazed the man was. He would say it was a work of art and he would answer that he was seeing too far into it. But for once, having someone finding it fascinating and not crazy was a puff of fresh air.

If only the man wasn't obsessed with riddles, that would've been perfect. But we all have our flaws, don't we? Victor was terrible at them but the man wouldn't give up on him, giving him hints until he got the good answer. He might now how to play with minds, but that was only while playing with knives too. Edward was in a total different league. And he found that really amazing, that the man could guess the minds of others, predict moves and play with them, without even approaching them. Definitely someone to have as an ally better than an enemy. He almost wanted to fight against him sometimes, wanting to hunt him down, play a game of minds.. But his lack of physical strength would make the challenge rather easy in the end. At least, he thought so.

 

"I am such a sight to see, and yet a poison to-"

"That's you."

"W... Well... uhm.. I'm flattered but uh... it's not the-"

"I know it's not the right answer, Nygma."

That was another game of his, flustering the man. He obviously didn't have a lot of relationships in his life and it was just too fun to see the deep red creeping on his face. It was plainly platonic, and Edward knew that. He got up to put his coat on, the sun was ready to rise and he couldn't believe he stayed with everyone in the living room. Apparently Edward's presence was making it easier to ignore the death glares, but he'd rather leave now before he let it get to him.

"Are you leaving for your place again? Do you even use your bed?"

"I'm going to check on one of our clubs. And you can come use the bed anytime."

"Will you stop?"

He gave him a smirk before patting his arm, the man's laugh always being a delight. He had noticed with time that Edward had only eyes for the Boss, and he would love the man to get back to some action, if that's what Edward could bring him. He tried his best to make them communicate, but he clearly wasn't the best at communication. He nodded at Oswald on the way out, stopping as soon as he opened the door. He could hear everyone getting ready to bed and only his voice echoed in the hallway.

"Hum.... Boss..."

There was a simple plastic bag on the doorstep, with a face he knew too well. He took it by the hair and brought it back to the living room. A precise cut, no blood dropping out of it. He noticed Oswald's choked expression before hiding it again under his cold mask, Edward asking who it could be.

"He's the bouncer of the club I have to visit tonight."

Oswald’s eyes were turning terrifying, making even him shiver for a minute, and he loved it. Fish had made a move, Barbara hiding a bit behind Tabitha. If Anger was a being, it would've manifested in Oswald at this right moment.

"I guess the time has come."

And Victor was finally going to get the action he so dearly wanted.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz and his Boss gets ready to check one of the gang's club, not even guessing what could be waiting for them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday and internet went down... Very rude.
> 
> All the thanks to my cobblestyles (AO3) who's giving me the will to post this, aha

He left first for the club, the early morning sun giving a grey lightning on the city when he got to it. He parked not far from the club, getting out and getting ready. People already leaving for work didn't dare to cross his eyes, they were used to his visits by now. There was always the same guy with a light grey suit and a different tie each time. They bumped into each other once, and Victor was surprised he didn't faint. He excused himself and ran away, like they mostly do. As he got near the club, he readied himself, a gun in hand, before entering. The smell was strong but he wasn't unused to it. He walked carefully and after scouting the whole place, got back in the main room to call his Boss.

"No one was left behind. They broke a lot of stuff, and we have... clients and workers’ damages. No one's here."

Oswald confirmed he was on his way to see the damages himself. He would check every body he'd find, trying to ask questions when they'll still breathe, but never long enough to answer him. A shame really. He noticed the big claw marks on some of them, others were completely untouched and yet died with the most frightened features they could pull off. Much like that one horror movie one of his girls likes. He didn't know the client's face, but some men looked like they've been working with Fish, yet they were on the ground cut in ways only assassins would know. He wondered if one of his girls was there tonight. One of their new recruit, Ryan, was extremely skilled with knives.

Before he could think anymore of it, he heard a car stop by. He hurried to the door and waited in front of it once outside. His Boss was definitely angrier than usual, if that was even possible, stomping feet and umbrella on the ground.

"Do you still need me, Boss? I made a patrol around, looks like they vanished."

"You'll need to stay. We never know if this isn't a trap."

He nodded, checking his guns before putting them in his coat.

"Don't worry, you'll see your boyfriend soon enough."

"I'm sorry?"

Oswald turned around, smirking at him.

"It's pretty obvious, Victor."

For once, he was completely clueless, wondering what his Boss was talking about. It took some time but he finally realised what he meant, and couldn't stop a laugh at it, because clearly someone was oblivious to the attention given to him.

"Very funny, Boss. No.. Nygma definitely prefers them.... shorter."

When the hint was shrugged away, he sighed in exasperation. The fact that he was that blind to the undying "friendship" Nygma was giving him was incredible to him. But he was clearly not good enough in relationships to be any judge.

They stepped inside and Victor just went directly in front of the stage, letting the man count the bodies and the damages. He checked his guns, not having much to do really. That's in the ominous silence of the place that they heard it, a muffled yell quickly shut down. In one look and a nod, he was on his way to the small hallways around the stage. He walked slowly, careful not to make a sound and avoiding the bodies. There were new ones on the floor. Freshly cut down, with precise injuries, except for one who seemed to breathe still, moving as lightly as possible so he wouldn't be noticed.

That's when he felt a breath coming from above him and as soon as he pointed his guns at it, they were flying out of his hands, a flash of silver dancing before his eyes. Red and silver. Somebody landed in front of him, long straight red hair hiding their eyes, part of it tied in a high ponytail. A mask was hiding their face, covering their mouth. He was caught into the black abyss their eyes were before coming back to his senses. As they were launching to him, swords in hand, he got ready to strike back. Unluckily for them, Victor was as strong in hand and hand combat than he was with his guns. He noticed the person was trying to escape him, no intention to fight, which was disappointing as his blood thirst was getting high. After all, he didn't get to kill anyone yet. He hit him on the leg, slowing him down and forcing him to block his attacks as he was struggling to run away. A muffled grunt made him deduce he was fighting a man, as he was reaching for his hair, he heard a yell, stopping him in his track.

He turned around as soon as he heard it, ignoring the steps getting away from him. The Boss needed him. He grabbed his gun on the way out and got his breath taken away as he saw the sight welcoming him. Oswald was on the ground, already injured, as a giant reptile was walking toward him. That was an opponent worthy of fighting and he just found two in the same day after looking for so long. He felt incredibly lucky. Sadly, the time wasn't there for a real fight, the beast was getting closer to his Boss. Bullets won't do any good to those scales but he could see blood dripping from its mouth. Eyes and mouth were the way to go it seemed. He started walking to it, shooting to the head, bullets bouncing off it, as expected.

But it was enough to make it turn around and then he had a way better aim to the eyes and mouth, not stopping his steps as he got closer and closer. The beast was at least intelligent enough to cover its head with its arms and run away. He made sure it was far enough before going back to Penguin lying on the floor, eyes closed. He brought him with one arm around his shoulder.

"Boss! Hey!"

He was ready to slap him if necessary when the voice came out.

"Stop yelling, I'm not gone."

He growled before sitting up as much as he could.

"Do we have anything?"

Victor nodded, leaving for the hallway he came from, coming back dragging a body on the floor. Judging by the whimpers, this was still alive.

"He was cut to suffer as much as possible, but the final blow was never delivered. Someone likes to play."

"Perfect. In the truck. We're going home."

Victor brought the body in the trunk and got back next to Oswald as soon as he could, trying to offer help without saying it, but of course the man's pride was too high for that. Not insisting, he went back to the car without another word, waiting patiently as he came back. He started up the engine, adjusting the rear mirror to make sure he could see him at all times. He made sure to go over the speed limit this time, after all, they were already criminals.

Oswald slept through the trip back, and when they arrived he didn't wake him up just yet, offering him the rest he probably needed. He was no doctor but he knew enough about pain. He got the body out of the trunk, ignoring the man's begs and cries and brought him to the basement, going through the living room with him, ignoring the stares from everyone who apparently refused to go to bed. After putting the man in one of the rooms downstairs, he got back on his way, stopped in his track by Tabitha.

"Where's-"

He raised but a finger to her, staring with a dark stare. This was not the moment, the time, and he really didn't want to kill her just yet. Despite everything, this mission was a fail. And he wasn't going to be satisfied until he kills something. He got back to the car and had to put his hand on his Boss to wake him up. Startled when he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder, he discarded it and left the car. He struggled to enter his own house, but felt secured once there, but not for long as he met worried eyes waiting for him in the living room. Victor tried to stop Edward but got pushed away with stronger arms than he expected. He looked as he was showering Oswald in questions, and he left before anything else was said. He went for the kitchen and got a glass of water, hoping to calm down. It did not help.

"You failed, didn't you."

He put the glass down loudly, staring as Tabitha walked inside, arms crossed on her chest. He straightened up, glaring at her.

"If succeeding in protecting the Boss and bringing someone to question is a fail to you, then yes. But I doubt that's what you meant."

"He's injured."

"He's alive."

They were both leaning on the kitchen's table, faces too close, both ready to jump at the other.

"How could we have let you handle it anyway."

"Yes. Clearly we should've left the one who killed his mother with him, a great idea indeed."

A breaking glass sound. He was holding it too tightly. He continued as low as possible.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, so either you give me a good reason to pull out your pretty eyes out of your skull, or you walk away and we keep that fight for another day, Galavan."

She stared for a time, but in the end left the kitchen in silence, still staring at him. That's when he noticed Edward. He straightened up and was ready for his questions. Surprisingly, he didn't have any, he took care of the glass on the table and gave him bandages for his hand. They didn't have to say a word in the end, he knew talking about it would anger his friend and he wouldn't want that to happen, all he could do, all they could do, was to wait and see what would happen to their prisoner.

But the interrogation was going on and the answers weren't coming. He noticed Tabitha whispering to Edward and he was amazed at how this man could talk and keep everyone around like this. If not for him, there would be a fight breaking out right now. He followed him to the basement and when he succeeded to take Oswald out of the room, he went straight in, making sure the man was still breathing. It was a messy work really, definitely Oswald's, the man wasn't going to say anything with that. But he wasn't going to get to him either, with the anger bottled up in him. So Tabitha went in and took care of it, he didn't like to admit it, but she was very skilled.

It didn’t took long before Victor saw Edward getting Oswald to bed, and as soon as they left, the phone started ringing; weirdly enough it was screaming bad news. Butch was the one taking it and he tried his best to calm the men on the other side, and as soon as he hung up, it was ringing again. Victor let that happen and when it got too annoying to bear, he went up the stairs and was glad to catch Edward as he was leaving the room.

"We have a problem."

Before he could continue, Edward grabbed him and brought him away from the door, not imagining what Oswald would do if he heard any of this conversation right now. He made sure they were far enough.

"Go on."

"Fish must've known that she succeeded in taking out the Boss, we're getting calls from everywhere asking for help."

He stared at his friend, almost seeing the thinking process go through his eyes. If anyone could help them now, it was him. Edward might not have the leadership their Boss had, but he was definitely smarter than any of them. He hadn’t met Fish but he was already able to predict some of her moves and it made him wait for his answer.

"I'm guessing she's attacking only the places with little resistance?"

"Yes."

"Good. Call them. Tell them to abandon the place, they must regroup to the bigger headquarters we still have, if they all die fighting now, we won't be able to save everyone when she'll start to attack the main places."

"Got it."

"Make a map in the living room, we need to be ready."

"Are you our Boss, now, Eddie?"

He turned around before entering his room, noticing the smile in the corner of  Victor's mouth, he was really going to enjoy the night it seemed.

"I refuse to leave Oswald. He will not wake to see his empire crumbled."

Of course he would say that. He was head over heels for his Oswald and no one could miss it. He noticed how the others were as fascinated as him by this dynamic. It made him wonder how they met in the first place, how this little guy who used to play video games and work in forensic at the GCPD met the King of Gotham and it just... worked out. It was intriguing. And definitely not the time to think about it.

He didn't hide a smirk when he saw him come back with his suit on. He remembered bringing them to buy it, he stayed in the car that day, and having the sight right now, he's not sure if he did good. He leaned against a wall and started checking his weapons in his coat, making sure everything was ready, while Edward was giving his directives... well tried, at least. The good thing was, he succeeded in getting everyone in his pocket, more or less, so when he started showing his ideas, they were ready to swallow them and say "yes, sir". Maybe it was part of his plan all along, after all, Edward did know his way into people's mind. But not everyone it seemed.

Butch was a pain in the ass, really. He had to resist to just put the man down with a bullet, or just a punch, seeing as he was making a fuss for something they had no control over. This is why he hated teamwork. At least his gang knew when to shut up. When he stormed out, Zsasz didn't stop his eyes from rolling, despite getting another glare from Tabitha. What is this with these people not getting that he's not in the mood? Thankfully for Ed, he liked him enough not to start a fight. Edward dismissed the rest of them, and he took a step towards him.

"And what should I do, then?"

"I.... Hum? I did not think you needed directives?"

Exactly what he wanted to hear, he put a hand to the man's shoulder before leaving, not another word needed. Finally, somebody just gave him a wild card and allowed him to do as he pleased, well... more or less. He called the whole gang and they came to get him in one of their vans, he sat in the front and started planning out. Edward was focusing on the big places, which were more likely to be Fish's next move, so he would make sure to get rid of her men in the small lairs, before they get there. He dropped most of his girls and boys here and there, before going to a place alone. He didn't need support to fight the lowest of the Queen's men.

It was incredibly boring at first but then, a call gave him a new game to play. His redhead friend had been spotted by one of his girls and he was now tracking him down. He didn't know what to do with him yet, but if he killed Fish's men, that meant he wasn't completely against them. Maybe he could even recruit him, if the man could let him have a word. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The first time they crossed path, he was exiting a club, he ran after him and didn't let him escape since then, following him to every lairs he was planning to visit anyway, always finding people to kill, sometimes even people to save, but in the middle of all of this, his main goal was to get to that man.

And he did get to him. After a fight that was longer than expected, they were both panting in the middle of bodies, Victor was handling himself but the man used swords. Not the best of choices. He was covered in blood and put his swords back, ready to leave again before hearing the clicking of Victor's gun.

"No. This time you listen to me. Who are you?"

Not a second was spent before he heard the swords flying through the air, aiming at him. This time, he knew who he was fighting, more or less. He had a hard time avoiding him, noticing he wasn't even trying to kill him, just searching for an escape, a way to put him down long enough so he could run. And he wasn't going to give it to him. With time, he could see the man was hiding something too. He was very fast, enough for it to be concerning, just faster than what was humanly possible, nothing he couldn't handle once he noticed it, but still worrying. And that was enough distraction to get a foot against his chin, making him fly to the ground, getting back up quickly to follow the man on the run again.

And they were back at it to another club, this one still had some of the Penguin's men, fighting to stay alive, and thankfully for them they arrived just in time to kick out the enemy, leaving nothing behind. They paused again and when the men around them started cheering, Victor raised a hand to shut them up.

"You don't like Fish's men, I get it. We don't like them either. So what about we-"

And here he goes again, with the swords and the dark stare. Not that Victor complained, he really liked those. He could see the determination behind it, and sometimes it would be obstructed by the long red hair. He took time to look at him more, amazed at how his body was matching his moves. It was fluid, flexible, dancing in the air, a waltz with two swords and he was the uninvited guest. They were both fans of black, as he was also wearing it, pants tight around thin legs, and leaving no sight of hips, a black tank top in a short jacket. He succeeded to grab his wrist but as soon as he caught it, the body was flying around him, trapping his arm in his back, forcing him to let go. He got pushed to the ground and the man was gone again.

The third time he didn't even bother, he was starting to get annoyed and it was best to keep his anger for the real enemy. They would fight here and there but he couldn't stop him, nor could he kill him. He did injure his leg, which made him even happier to play this little hunting game. He spent the day and night running after him, each time getting harder and harder when places were slowly disappearing, getting back to Oswald. He didn't know how but Oswald's gang got back stronger than ever, and it couldn't be thanks to Edward's plan which was just a way to survive more than conquer. And when they ran out of places to go, he lost track of him again, losing a bit of his temper when he realised it.

That was the hardest hunt he ever had.


	3. Devious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry that he missed his last hunt, Zsasz keep trying to get to this mysterious person, hoping he will finally get to them. It's been so long since he had a worthy opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the shitty internet and the never ending working days for stopping me from posting.
> 
> I would also like to thank cobblestyles for reading this and liking it!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well, this is my first time writing about this OCs in something else than RP, it feels weird, aha.

The fight was calm but not over. Victor kept visiting clubs and lairs, getting some updates on what happened and how. Apparently, the men just needed Oswald to be back from "surviving" to "destroying" in one night. He was glad the gang was getting back on its feet, still struggling to get back some of the big lairs they lost, but not giving them up yet. Fish seemed to have retreated most of her troops after she lost some of the best, not even to weapons, but to words. That must have been infuriating to lose yet again to Oswald's plans. But she will be back, and stronger too. She never was quiet for too long.

He kept himself busy, made sure his girls were ok. He lost some of them in this war, they got to bury them, and he was shocked to see some of them cry for their lost sisters and brothers. He liked them, but he didn't raise a family, he built an army; there was no need to shed tears. He decided to let them rest as he continued walking around, hoping to find more of Fish's men. Sadly, they were rather quiet too.

He got curious when he arrived in front of one of their most reclused club, seeing a note on the door, waiting for someone to pick it up. He knew it wasn't for him, and didn't even bother opening it before getting to his car and driving directly to the manor. He stepped into the living room to find everyone happily dining, he could have sneered at the happy family feeling coming out of it, but he wasn't there to make a fuss, just to deliver a message. Edward welcomed him a bit too enthusiastically, but who was he to refuse his friend's happiness. He waited once everyone got back to their occupations, and he explained where he went before handing the note to his Boss.

"Who gave you this?"

"It was on the door."

"And you didn't get in??"

"Why would I? If she is in there, she's for you."

But this wasn't her doing. If she wanted to play, she would've just directly come to him and confront him, and that was just too dangerous right now. She lost a lot and needed to recover before striking again, knowing that they can fight with something else than guns from now on.

The invitation was just one from the club, nothing else written that could give them a clue, but refusing to leave that as a mystery, Oswald stood up and put his coat on.

"I will come too."

Edward's voice put a smile on his face. The man decided to build up some strength and bravery so that he wouldn't let his bird in danger, how adorable. He looked as they got ready and left first for the car, wondering how this will turn out. Oswald didn't even tell him to drive them there, but he was curious now, and refused to just let them go. As they were walking to the car, he sent a text to his girls, asking them to get in there before them. If Fish wasn't going to be there, they could at least come in and make sure no one was going to try and attack them.

The whole drive there seemed a bit tense, but he saw Oswald's hand holding his friend's and he couldn't stop a smirk. So that was the real reason Oswald's strength came back, stronger than ever, destroying Fish that easily. Interesting. Victor never would've thought that the heart of the man was still capable of such a feat. He kept his eyes on the road after that, not wanting to bring unwanted attention from any of them.

He stopped in front of the club he previously left, the purple doors still waiting for them. Night already fell, making Victor realise he probably should've found some time to sleep in the last 3 days. His body was starting to show signs of weakness and he couldn't have that, a foolish mistake. Only the music resonating inside, confined by the walls, greeted them. Oswald frowned but Victor was the first to talk.   
  
"That's awfully quiet."

Edward looked at him, a bit confused.

"That doesn't sound quiet to me."

"You've never been to a club, Eddie."

The look they both gave him got him confused, even though he didn't show it. He was wondering if he had to clarify, oblivious to the fact that their concern was more about the new nickname.

"We can't even hear people's cheer-"

"That's not- you know what, forget it, let's go."

Oswald went straight for the door and Edward followed closely, not hiding even a bit the nervousness creeping on him. Victor would laugh at it, but as soon as the smell hit his nostril, his hands went for his guns. He was glad he called some of his girls, they've been waiting for him inside apparently. Corpses were covering the floor, both sides damaged it seemed. But no signs of Fish's men. As they walked in the main room, the untouched stage welcomed them, Victor's girls leaning on it, looking at someone dancing gracefully around the pole.

"That's it, boy! Now let yourself go and let the curtains suspend your body!"

And just as the girl said so, the body was flying around, arms trapped in white silky curtains lifting his body. Stopping as soon as he spotted them.

"What is going on here?"

Oswald was fuming, which could have been funny if not for the circumstances. His voice was on the verge of cracking but he stopped him with a pat on his shoulder, as he was leaving them, walking to his girls.

"Boss. I thought I made that clear.."

His voice turned cold as ice, chilling Edward on the spot.

"No one but me can scold my girls."

They all looked at Oswald with disdain, before leaving the stage and walk away, waiting for their boss in the background, trying to find drinks. The voice from above suddenly resonated.

He did not care much for this crazy boy dancing around the pole, so he went back to his crew, making sure they won't show that kind of behaviour again, they needed to look professional. They looked down and he put on a smile, trying to be reassuring.

"I know you're upset about our losses, but it's our job, we go-"

He stopped as he heard the pole-boy. He heard him mentioning he had some help getting rid of Fish's men, and as he looked closer to the bodies, he could see familiar cuts on them. He stepped right in, interrupting their chat.

"What did they look like?!"

"Hm? My unexpected acolyte? Red long hair? Kinky outfit too..."

"Are they still here?!"

"Well... I huh.. Who are you aga-"

"ANSWER, CLOWN."

The yell froze most of them, except for Oswald, of course, used to his temper. The boy's laugh was dark.

"I like you, big man. He's probably still in the back, he w-"

Before he could finish this, he was storming off to the doors, leaving them with only the music of the club to break their silence. He finally had a chance to catch him again and he hurried to the VIP room in the back, hoping to find him there. His hand opened the door carefully, hiding behind the nearest wall, just slowly picking on the room.

He heard voices, and his heart was racing for some reason, as he followed them with his eyes, he could finally spot them. Long hair on a back turned on him, he could see they were holding someone tight against them, holding them as a knight would hold a princess, and when he turned around, he finally could see his face. There was no mask to obstruct his view now, and he was dumbfounded by this man's features. Delicate was the only word that came to his mind first. His eyes were much softer, with less makeup too, he could finally put some personality into this killing machine he's been running after.

He was Asian, his eyes seemed gentle, his lips were thin, with a light purple lipstick on it. The long red hair weren't in a ponytail anymore, like a waterfall sliding on his body. Victor noticed the outfit, not his usual fighting one, vinyl shorts and crop top, fishnet covering arms and legs. He was barefoot, not as tall as Victor thought, judging by their encounters, but he wondered if he ever touched the ground when they were fighting. He had long and well-kept nails on his hands, keeping the body of a young man against his.

And when he spoke, Victor felt a string in his body getting pulled and played with.

"It's going to be ok. You're ok."

Victor noticed some of the bodies on the ground weren't even injured, probably clients. They were wearing the same mortified expression some of the bodies he found had. But his eyes went straight back to the voice, so gentle and soft, almost whispering.

"Can you stand?"

He couldn't hear the answer, maybe there wasn't even one.

"I'm going to sit you on a table, ok?"

The boy's grip seemed to tighten on him.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Calm and reassuring, he sat the boy on a table, letting the legs dangle from the edge. In the light, he could see him a bit better. He was very young, but his face was familiar. It went back to when he worked with Falcone, a picture in the newspapers. A kid that has been cursed to experience fear forever. His hair got longer, and he was wearing such an outfit, as if stolen to a scarecrow. The man kept trying to reassure him, combing his hair with his thin fingers, and when the kid grabbed him abruptly, his breathing getting erratic, Victor put a hand on his gun.

"It's coming back! Please!! Give me the mask, please!!!"

He was crying out now, voice broken, and the man ran to the side of the club and brought him a gas mask. He covered him in reassuring words, a kiss to his forehead before putting the mask on his face, hiding the boy's features in a terrifying sight. He gently pulled back the boy's hood, covering him.

"Do you want to fight this war you're trapped in?"

A simple nod, a whimper, this was just a kid forced to fight and Victor could almost pity him. The man gave him a paper, making so he would hold it tight.

"Go there. There are others. They will help you. But it's going to be tough, ok? You're going to have to be strong. Can you do that? For me?"

Another nod, this time approving. He got to his feet and stopped, shivering as he pointed to Victor. He was so drawn to them, he did not realise he walked in the open, and the man took a step in front of the boy, shielding him with his body.

"Run!"

And he did just so, slamming the back doors closed behind him. The man seemed to look around him for his mask, but Victor was getting closer and he just took his swords on the ground, ready to fight back.

"I noticed you like those. I like them too."

As he said that, he took off his coat and took out swords he’s been keeping on his back, a proud smirk as he was looking at the confused look on the man. It was a delight, really, to be able to see his expressions, his reactions. He couldn't guess why but he was really glad he didn't get to wear his mask. He took an offensive stance, ready for the man's attack.

"My name's Victor Zsasz, by the way."

"I don't care."

And just like that, he started the fight, flying around him as he always did, maybe a bit faster this time. He had trouble to counter him, he was not trying to escape this time, he was trying to get him down. Victor wondered if he finally found an opponent worthy enough for him. They started dancing around each other, only the sound of their swords breaking the rhythm of the club's music.

He couldn't stop looking at the man, a mad smile on his face, as his was as stoic as possible. But sometimes, anger would show up, and he would feed on it. This was good, to finally have someone stand against him. Distracted by how much he was enjoying this, his foot tripped on a body and made him lose his balance, he saw the blade coming for his arm and quickly drop his sword for a gun, shooting the handle to make him lose his grip too.

Only one sword left, and they were both running out of breath. He hoped the gunshots wouldn't make Edward or Oswald come and check, which was unlikely really, they knew better than to interrupt him. As they were fighting, a cut got through his shirt, opening it. The man was getting more and more precise and if he didn't retaliate soon, he would be on the ground and lose his tracks again. The simple thought of this happening made him mad enough to hit him near the neck, blood slipping through the injury.

That did not stop him. He was still steady and ready, and it seemed like this fight lasted forever.

That's when the sun started to shine on Gotham, that a sword loudly fell on the ground, a body with it. Victor was stepping to him, a foot near his waist, the other on his arm, stopping him from getting his sword again. They were both out of breath, staring at each other's eyes. He loved the sight he had underneath him. Exhausted, covered in injuries, the body of the man at his mercy, red hair spread on the floor like a river of blood. Truly, a piece of art offered to him. A smile, and he was throwing his sword away, taking the man's arm to bring him up. He winced as he put his feet back on the ground, definitely too injured to stand on his own.

Victor was proud, but he didn't look in shape either, holding the man by an arm on his own shoulders. They walked outside and he was glad his crew left him a car, because Oswald didn't even wait for him. Not that it was a surprise, really. He opened the backdoor and put the man inside before getting in the front seat. He started the engine and left the place, only their breath as music to his ears. He didn't even know why he was bringing the man with him, he's been chasing him all over Gotham, they've been fighting for so long, and clearly, the man wasn't going to leave it like that. He should just kill him. And yet, he didn't want to.

As he thought this, a tight grip closed on his neck, making him struggle before giving a hit with his elbow directly to the man's face. Judging by the sound, he got him.

"... You're really tough..."

That put a smirk on Victor's face, ignoring the blood sliding out of his opened lips. The rest of the drive was quiet, the man probably asleep by now. He parked near the manor and only when he opened the car's door did he realise.

What the hell was he doing?

That man had no interest in the war, tried to save Fish's monsters, the one they've been recruiting for the past few days, for a war he seemed against to; and he logically assumed he could bring him to their main headquarters. That was the most dangerous and stupid thing he did in awhile, and he didn't even know why he did so. He had the strange feeling that, even with all of this, the man would still listen to him before trying to murder everyone. Even though he didn't even know what he wanted to say.

He woke him up and the grunt he made could almost be cute. Without a word, he helped him out of the car and when he tried to give his arm so he could walk, the man refused. It was going to be a long walk to his room. Thankfully, everyone will be asleep and no one will ask stupid questions. And surprisingly, not even Edward was up and about in the manor, maybe he wasn't the only one lacking of sleep lately. He got to the stairs and stopped before turning around, seeing the man glaring at the wooden planks as if they were his mortal enemies. Maybe he went a bit hard on him during their earlier fight.

He waited for him at the top of the stairs and got ready to guide him to his room when they saw someone coming out of a room. The Boss' room. And it was Edward. Wearing nothing but underwears. Victor rose an eyebrow and enjoyed the view for a second. His friend tried to look menacing, and it did seem to work on the man who took a step back, wincing as he did so, before seeing Edward disappear behind his door. He'll have to congratulate him later. With a quick gesture, he asked his earlier opponent to follow as they went through the place, stopping at his door, he opened it and let him in, following behind. He made sure to lock the door once he closed it, refusing to have unwanted guests in. It was his very first time in this room after all.

The man just fell on his couch, finally showing signs of weakness after all this time. Without a word, Victor went straight to his bathroom and took out all the medicine kits he could find, coming back to him. They both sat down and started nursing themselves, ignoring the other's grunts of pain. Sometimes, Victor would laugh at a painful wound, commenting about how he hadn't been easy on him, and the man would stay silent. After some time, Victor took out his shirt and bandaged himself, and looked at his friend who couldn't even do that. He was wearing tight clothes, and he wondered if he hadn't been working in the club as an undercover. Without a word again, he got up and tried to help, the man protesting at first, before realising he had no choice. He let him took care of his short and fishnets before coming back with a tank top and a large short, refusing to give him pants, these legs were made to be seen. At least for him.

The man didn't complain so it seemed as if he was used to it. He let him change, ignoring the groans of pain before hearing him sit down again in a huff. He turned around to face him, leaning against the wood of the four poster bed, crossing his arms.

"Will you let me know your name now?"

The man looked away and he sighed, looks like if this was going to go on, he really will have to ki-

"Kami."

He looked back at him, dark eyes digging into his.

"You may call me that."

With a smirk, he walked to him and the man stood up, putting some of his hair in his back.

"You're Victor Zsasz. I've heard of you."

That's only then, being this close, that he realised he had a tiny accent, a European one it seemed, not even trying to hide it, it was just faint.

"Didn't think you'd be such a pain..."

A proud smirk again, he let his fingers slid on the man's face, making him flinch, before just touching one of the bandages covering one of his cut.

"The feeling's mutual."

A huff, again, and was that the hint of a smile? Victor couldn't tell. But he took a step back, exhausted.

"Listen, I know you don't want this war. But will you stay? We won't force you to fight for us, it's just... I didn't have a great opponent in a while, so I'd like you to stay alive."

"I have friends to help."

"You can still help them. Just.. Don't disappear."

What the hell was he doing?!

This was, by far, the worst idea he's ever had, and  he had no idea why he was doing it. Why would he keep someone as dangerous as that man, under his own roof, in the headquarters of a gang he clearly didn't want to follow? Why would he ever think this would work? Was he really sheltering one of his enemies instead of putting a bullet through their head?

His body decided it wasn't time to think and brought him to the bed without asking. He got into it and realised how much black this room had. Black bed, black sheets, black blanket, black curtains... Oswald did know his taste.

"Where... Where should I sleep?"

Victor almost forgot he was supposed to take care of his guest.

"Oh. You can come here if you want. Don't worry, I won't do anything. You did a good number on me."

A huff again, but he felt the pressure next to him and soon, he was drifting off, a back against his, a feeling he hasn't felt in so long creeping into him, terrifying him.


	4. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor brought home somebody he had a hard time to track down and realised how stupid of him it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to deeply apologize for how late this is.  
> Been busy with work a lot and that new fic I'm writing.  
> This one's complete though, don't worry!  
> Just need to find time to re-read it before posting.
> 
> A lot of thanks to my lovely cobblestyles (AO3), for reading and loving it!  
> And thank you for your support with the kudos and comment! It means a lot!

Opening his eyes had never been that hard before. He should make sure not to stay up for 3 days straight next time... He'll try anyway. Victor looked at the clock on his phone, it was still day outside but not for long. He groaned before stretching, stopping as soon as he felt a pressure against his back. He guessed it was a head and the sleepy breath that came with it was proof enough. Memories went through him and he realised his bed was way softer than usual. Last night, he got a perfect stranger, murderer, into the headquarters, into his room, and they went to bed, to SLEEP.

It wasn't the first time Zsasz got one of his mortal enemies to his place, but it wasn't really to sleep. Usually it involved a big play of knives, screams, and sometimes, even some pleasure. But mostly all of this ended up with a dead body on the ground, naked or not. But here, he brought someone, into the most important lair they had, let them nurse themselves, shared a bed with them, to SLEEP. He needed to get out of here before he'll start slapping himself. As soon as he started to move, the pressure against his back got a bit stronger and the breath deeper. He needed to leave, as soon as possible. He hated that strange feeling creeping up in him, not being able to identify it.

He got out of the bed as quietly as he could, doing the same as he left the room too. He put on the pants he wore the day before, ignoring the blood stains on it. Thankfully, Kami didn't get a cut on it.

And here he was, using his name in his own thoughts. This was so bad.

He put on a black tank top he left here and went for the kitchen. He was so used to always see the tea already made there, he didn't know where to look for when he tried to make some. So he made coffee instead. Way easier since the coffee machine was right in front of him. He made sure to clean behind, hoping no one will ever notice he was ever there. In the end, only Edward could have guessed he spent the night here. And that was fine by him.

Remembering that, he laughed to himself, he couldn't believe the boys went finally that far, he should mark the day on his calendar, it was something that needed celebration, or even a day off. Edward wasn't awake yet, and he could guess why, thinking they may not even be asleep yet. Good thing the walls weren't that thin. He sip some of his coffee and walked to the living room, enjoying the sunset light going through the stained glass, it was resting. He walked around, poked the head on the table, amazed it was still there, wondering how long it will stay before Edward throws it through the nearest open window.

The coffee wasn't that good, but it wasn't awful either. He opened the window and leaned on its sill, spotting the cleaning crew not far, ready to leave. He could hear their voices.

"A shame Mr Nygma wasn't there today, he's such a blessing to have..."

He smiled to himself, he really did have everyone in his pockets, didn't he? The man had his charms, he had to admit. But as most things in his life, if he came to perish, he probably wouldn't shed a tear. Now anger.. That would definitely be an outcome of this. But strangely, he doubted Edward was going to die anytime soon. He sighed, looking one last time at the scenery before getting back to the kitchen, cleaning his cup before guessing he should make something to eat for his guest. As upset as he was about his decision to bring him here, now he couldn't just treat him as if he didn't.

He tried to guess where to find food and how to make it in this kitchen, surprised at how tiny the place was compared to the whole manor, really. He was still a bit used to the giant kitchen Falcone used to have. Not that he ever cooked there, mind you. He guessed toast and coffee will have to do, waiting for the bread to get ready. He closed his eyes, painfully, when he heard steps coming up.

"Oh wow! You DO eat!"

Barbara gave him one of her brightest smiles.

"Amazing."

He had to get the best of his strength to resist the urge to just leave. He'll play nice, it wasn't like she was the worst to handle in this place. At least he wasn't greeted by Mrs.Murder-on-Legs. He didn't stop getting his tray ready, ignoring her walking around to make her tea.

"Hello, Barbara."

A smile on his face, he took the bread out of the toaster and she started to chat with him. Curiously enough, she didn't seem as crazy as she usually does. Maybe she forgets to put the act on when she just gets up. After some time, she looked at the clock, a bit concerned.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Isn't it weird that Edward isn't here yet?"

Zsasz didn't stop his smile getting a bit wider.

"Weird, indeed."

And she didn't buy that, at all. Crossing her arms she got closer to him, staring in his eyes as much as she could, they did have an height difference quite showing.

"You know something. I know a lie when I see one."

"Oh. I would never."

He played with her and she knew it, she wanted to insist but didn't know how. After all, the only time they did meet, he kidnapped her. She wasn't really herself at that time, but that didn't mean it didn't leave a strong impact on her. He could see her struggles through her eyes and decided it was cruel to keep her from the truth.

"Let's say he's been very busy with Oswald lately. He might want to rest."

"But I knocked, he's not in his ro-"

A silence, a look between each other and a huge grin appeared. She was pretty when she wasn't acting crazy. Playing with one of her locks, she had a giggle.

"Finally."

Forced to see he wasn't the only one awaiting that moment, a huff escaped him. He took the opportunity of that little moment they had to ask.

"Do you have anything to.. hum.. Tie your hair? Like in a ponytail or-"

Before he could finish she had one in front of his face.

"I stole it from Tabitha this morning."

"..... Why?"

A shrug. Well, then. He took it but she wouldn't let go of her grip on it.

"Excuse me for asking but... What's this for?"

He felt fingers slide on his head and had to resist the urge to cut them right here, right then.

"You clearly don't need it."

Victor closed his eyes, sighing. He took it away from her, she didn't have the strength to stop him anyway, and took the tray. She followed after him.

"You have a guest, don't you?"

He didn't even answer and walked to the stairs. He wasn't going to answer all of her questions, that'll be too nice of him. And he was only nice for so long before hitting something.. or someone.

As he opened the door he saw Kami straightening himself up on the bed. He seemed awake for some time now, took the liberty to take a shower even, before putting back his sleeping attire. He was changing his bandages as best he could, doing his best not to reopen any wound. After closing the door, Zsasz walked to him, putting the tray on the bed before sitting in front to his side, ready to help. He made sure not to hurt him more, he didn't need to make him even more cautious. And when it was done, he gave them the elastic to tie his hair.

"Oh.. Thanks."

Soft. Again, it was the only word he could think of when he heard his voice. He didn't realise he was staring as he was tying his hair up, looking at them sliding around him, it was a pretty sight. He brought back the tray to him, they ate and drank in silence. After all, it's been awhile since they did so, running constantly after each other. But Kami broke the silence.

"So... What am I allowed to do here?"

That confused Victor completely. And it must've been easy to see because the man continued.

"What am I, exactly? Your prisoner?"

Victor scoffed, almost spilled some coffee while doing so.

"No, of course not. You wouldn't be sitting on my bed otherwise."

"Then... What am I?"

And he realised he didn't even really know what he was. An opponent? You don't bring you opponents to your house and your bed? Well, some would, but not Victor. He was reviewing the options and just straightened a bit, not even looking at him, staring at his coffee.

"You're.. My guest."

His voice made it sound like he was trying to convince himself too. He looked back at him, ignoring the confused look he had, clearly realising he was surrounded by mad men and women.

"You can do as you please. You can walk around, even meet the others if you want, as long as you don't try to kill anyone or sneak around, you won't be seen as a threat, you can even leave if you have something to do outside.."

He shrugged, adding with a whisper.

"Just... Come back."

Deeply, he hoped he didn't need to add that, because Kami would know he was willing to run after him all over again. But their bodies would be best used against the real enemy, really. He seemed to consider it, looking around at the room, playing with his own fingers, before answering.

"I... I can try."

Good. Ok. Zsasz still had no idea what the hell he was doing and why, but somehow, he was glad to hear that. He rose up, ready to get rid of the tray and was stopped by the voice again.

"I won't.. go out just yet. I'm still tired but... Would you give me some clothes? I can't walk around like this."

As much as he enjoyed the view, and wouldn't admit it, going around in tank tops and briefs wasn't the best idea. The problem was that he never bothered putting more than two suits there. He wasn't supposed to stay anyway. He tried to look around, found him a black shirt he didn't even remember putting there.

"Do you really only wear suits...?"

That was rude but he was going to ignore it. He told him to wait, left for the shower and came back wearing one of his suits, a finger raised to stop any comments about it. He left the room quickly, coming back with a pair of jeans.

"It should be a bit long for you.. I'll try to get you something else. Or you can go get your stuff when you get better."

"Well, you ruined most of my clothes during our first encounters."

He didn't stop that proud smirk on his face, straightening up. He was going to answer when his phone rang. He knew it was only a matter of time before his crew called him about something or other. Apparently, some people thought it was wise to attack one of the lairs, thinking of it as a weak spot during this war. What a foolish thought. After hanging up, he turned around, surprised to find Kami right next to him. That was difficult for his heart to handle, to see him this close, but he didn't really get why.

"I have to go help my gang, I will get you some clothes on the way."

The dark eyes on his were almost consuming, feeling sorry he had to leave. He didn't resist to let a hand rest on his shoulder, before leaving in a hurry, embarrassed by himself, really.

As soon as the door closed, Kami left a sigh escape him. What was this hell they were trapped in now? Well, more or less trapped, because their captor wasn't really the worst of all. They could even leave if they wanted, just had to come back to make sure they didn't have a murderer running after them again. These last days have been exhausting, and looking at their injuries, they were wondering how they could still stand up. They would go back to the bed, it was extremely comfy, but they were curious to see what was this place they were brought in. They didn't get to see it well when they arrived. They liked the design, a bit too gothic for their tastes, but they won't complain, they had seen worse. When they woke up earlier, they let curiosity beat them and opened some cupboards and wardrobes, only to find emptiness. Victor Zsasz was definitely not there a lot it seemed.

After some time fighting their anxiety back, keeping them stuck there for a good hour or two, they succeeded to leave the room. The night fell and they could hear voices from the living room. They remembered crossing path with a guy the night before, he wasn't wearing much... That was going to be awkward when they meet again. So they decided to follow the hallway opposite the stairs, hoping they will not see anyone just yet. They liked the place, really. It was almost charming. They were wondering who could've given such a manor to Mr. Cobblepot. Then they remembered that this man isn't given anything, he just takes what he wants. They shivered at the thought.

Or was it because of the cold? Winter was getting closer by the day and the house wasn't isolated enough, clearly. A tank top and pants weren't the best choices. But they couldn't complain about it anymore. They made a full circle back to Zsasz's room, wondering if they should just get back in there, ignoring their stomach growling. They put a hand to the handle and froze at the voice behind them.

"Who the hell are you?"

They turned around to face a man. Large. Not easy to fight. That was their first thoughts. But they reminded themselves they didn't need to fight for now, they stayed near the door, ready to go hide in there any minute.

"I'm... uh..."

How were they supposed to introduce themselves? Did Zsasz tell no one about their presence? Then again, even they could guess that the murderer wasn't the best at social links with people. But the man softened before they could add anything.

"Oh. You must be that freak's 'guest' Barbara told us about."

So he did warn someone after all. That was reassuring, somehow. They nodded, assuming "freak" was a good way to describe the man who brought them here. They didn't know how to escape this.

"Yeah. Only him would leave someone in such a state. Aren't you cold? Wait here."

They... Had to admit they had no idea what was happening right now. The man left for his room and came back with a dark red sweater. With a quiet thanks, they put it on immediately, part of the collar almost slipping from their shoulder, the thing being way too big for them. But comfier than ever, so there was no complains.

"You must be starving. Come on. No one will bite."

He guided them to the living room, the silence falling as they entered. Part of them yelled to just run back to Zsasz's room but it was too late now. They sat on the chair the man presented to them and didn't know which stare they should look back to.

"And who might you be?"

They turned their gaze to the voice, trying to keep straight, hiding the panic rising in them.

There he was. The King of Gotham. Oswald Cobblepot. The Penguin. They knew him many names, but had yet to put a face on him. He wasn't as they imagined, but definitely stood out. People told them of a King and they were seeing a young man. People told him of a fearless monster and they were seeing a welcoming smile. Maybe a bit too forced. If he was upset, it would be understandable. After all, it was his place, and they were just there, living without even getting permission.

"I'm Kami... Mr.Zsasz brought me over last night.. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or-"

A simple hand raised, stopping them.

"My friend, you are welcomed here."

That was weird. They really thought they'll have to fight a bit more for this but then a plate was in front of them and everyone started chatting again, and they looked around, confused.

"You don't have to worry. We know you helped with the clubs. It's fine."

Another voice, trying to be reassuring but overwhelmed with excitement. They raised their eyes to it and realised they were sitting in front of the man they really didn't want to meet. A hand reached out to them.

"I believe we already met. I'm Edward Nygma."

They shook his hand, even more embarrassed that he would bring the subject up.

"... We did."

They let go of his hand and started eating as soon as the man who gave him the sweater gestured him to.

"I'm Butch, by the way."

They nodded, they were going to stay near Butch they thought, he seemed rather... normal. The two girls next to them were in a deep conversation, they didn't try to intrude. They tried to listen but they were speaking nonsense to them. Especially the blond one. Their eyes went back to Nygma, who seemed to have been staring this whole time. It was getting scary.

"Can I... Help you..?"

"I have wings but I am no bird. Used a shield that I had to break. I represent ephemeral life. What Am I?"

Butch sighed, trying to defend them.

"For God's sake, freak, as if you weren't creepy en-"

"A Butterfly."

The smile on the man’s face grew wider and they felt a shiver. He was terrifying to them for reasons they had yet to guess. This wasn't a simple riddle out of nowhere, this was aimed at them. It was matching them. And it was only the second time they met.

"I like butterflies."

They turned their gaze to the blond girl smiling at them. She seemed odd... Like a lot of the people they used to see in Arkham. Actually... She looked a lot like one of the inmates they saw there. She went back to her chat with her friend. Friend that was eyeing them suspiciously, even menacingly, every time she could. That wasn't stressing at all. They continued eating and listened to Butch.

"These two are Barbara and Tabitha. They'll talk to you with some time, don't worry."

It was ok if they didn't, really. They were scared enough as it is. Everyone went back to talking and they stayed silent. They noticed how Nygma and Cobblepot talked to each other, easily guessing they were a couple. Which was, again, very surprising. Kami heard so many tales about The Penguin, they didn't think the man was even capable of love. And yet here he was, looking at Nygma with childish eyes. They noted that for later. They didn't know how long they'd have to play "friends" with these people. They all finished dining and Kami was ready to leave, stopped by Barbara's hand on theirs, insisting they spend the night with them.

  
They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing my nb character in a fic rather than RP, I hope I didn't mess up the pronouns too badly.  
> Sometimes they go by He/Her but to avoid confusion, I just went with Them.  
> Maybe I added confusion.  
> I don't know, man!


	5. Highstakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami has to accustom to their new life in the manor, not really yet understanding why they're being kept there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's excited about Gotham's return tonight???? THIS BOY

It has been two days now. Two days that they have been living in this manor with these strangers. Two days since Zsasz left and hasn't come back. This was getting scarier and every time they would hear the door, they would hope to see him, in vain. They mostly spent time with Barbara and Butch. She ended up remembering them from Arkham, even though they were in differents locations. They did see her sleeping in the hospital part of it. She was a bit odd but she had this childish way they didn't mind dealing with. Tabitha was acting as it was normal but they would play with it, with her, they could be childish when they wanted, they just had to make sure the both of them were alone.

Butch was soothing. When he wasn't exhausted by his colleagues, he was a real charm. He didn't seem to like Zsasz too much, but again, no one really seemed to like him. And he was trying to protect them from Nygma as much as he could.

And Nygma.... Nygma.   
He was very intrigued by them for some reason, he wouldn't leave them alone, except when Cobblepot was in the room, then he would get all his attention. In a way, they could see themselves have a nice chat with the guy, if he didn’t have such a creepy way to act with others. He had no concept of personal space. And that was extremely terrifying.

But of all of them, the most surprising relationship he had was with Cobblepot. They thought his way of talking to them was forced and exaggerated, but it was none of the sort. He was just really polite with others, like a King from ancient times. And that was a pleasant surprise, they spent time talking about music and books. It made Kami regret they didn't get to meet his parents, they seemed charming. But he wouldn't speak about them too much.

None of them all asked anything about them, and they was glad for it. After all, they were just a guest.

One morning, as everyone went to bed, they stayed up to look at the morning dawn, annoyed to have to bear with Nygma who was as energetic as ever. Butch started to call him names, he would still not stop because of them. Such a shame, Kami enjoyed riddles, but not when they were spoken at only 2 centimeters from their face. They were half listening to him when they saw a car parking in front of the manor, recognizing the man coming out of it instantly. They straightened up, looking at the door, Nygma stopping whatever he was saying to look too, Zsasz coming in.

He was covered in blood, maybe it was even his, and a deep cut on his chest. They stayed silent as he groaned.

"Aren't you two to bed yet?"

"I just woke up!"

"Of course you did."

Nygma's smile was beaming, he went to him and they started talking, it was like they were friends of some sort. Kami was just staring, looking, analyzing the injuries on the man.

"What about you?"

Their eyes went back to him, snapping out of their thoughts.

"Oh I.... I wasn't sleepy."

"Well. I am. I'll go to my room."

As he left, Kami just followed. It was just logical to them somehow. They could hear Nygma wishing them a good rest, in a way, they were relieved not to stay alone with him again. They thought they could endure it, once, but... That was a mistake. As they got into the bedroom, Kami took the large sweater off, still wearing the jeans Zsasz gave him, but with a belt on it, as they were still a bit too big.

"I see you've been borrowing stuff here and there."

"Yes. Mr.Nygma pointed out the jeans were his. He concluded you stole them."

It was an easy guess, really.

"It got a bit scary when he threatened me to take them back. As a joke."

"Yeah, he would do that."

The snort, almost giggle, that came out of him surprised them. They sighed and sat on the couch, looking as the man got his vest and shirt off, getting the med kit ready for him. He sat down next to them and they stared at the many scars he had, not all from the fights. They took care of the main cut on his chest, while he was just pressing ice to his bruises. Sometimes they would earn a groan, yet they were unable to guess if it was from pain or pleasure, probably both, knowing the man.

He slowly faced him, letting them put ice on his cheek, a bit weirded out by how close they were. As they was doing so, they almost whispered.

"I... I don't understand what you want from me?"

They got a confused look. Eyes almost innocent for a man used to murder, they let the ice down and kept staring.

"You... brought me here. We almost fought to the death and instead of killing me you brought me here.... I thought that maybe, you wanted me to understand your fight but.. It's not that, is it?"

A silence. They were used to that answer by now, but usually it was theirs. They sighed and finished bandaging the man, before they felt two hands on their arms, just there.

"I don't know why I brought you here."

Their eyes met again, they could feel the fingers slowly sliding on thei skin. Strangely enough, they liked it.

"You were a tough opponent. Usually I kill tough opponents. But I took you with me. And I don't know why."

His eyes were drowning in theirs, they had to control themselves not to get closer.

"I think I just want to know you."

"That's going to be difficult if you're hardly ever here."

That earned them a laugh, an honest one, and they were surprised to feel something in them stirring up, drawn by it.

"Alright, let's play a game then. I ask you a question, you ask me a question. If we don't want to answer, we don't have to."

This was very childish and yet not very surprising from the man. Kami didn't really see how to get out of this awkward moment they were both having so they straightened up, sitting on the couch in front of him, cross-legged, detaching their hair before gesturing him to start.

"Alright. Where are you from?"

"France. What are all these?"

They pointed out the scars that were obviously handmade, appearing here and there on the man's body. They saw two earlier, still fresh, on his left arm, and noticed he didn't try to heal them.

"People I've killed. What are you doing so far from home, French boy?"

"Had to leave. And I'm no boy. Do you remember all of them?"

He laughed, that game was going to take very long with such brief answers.

"Maybe not all of them. But most of them, yes. If no boy then, what is your gender?"

That surprised them a bit, but yet again, they remembered people saying The Penguin accepted and understood people of all genders. It made sense that his hitman was respecting them too.

"Agender. You can use whatever pronouns you like, I don't mind. Can I touch them?"

Zsasz smiled, opening his arms.

"All yours."

Sadly for him, they went for his right arm, just briefly touching it.

"Why did you have to leave?"

They sighed. They could avoid the question but if the purpose of the game was to know him, they didn't really see the point in refusing to answer.

"I was part of a very wealthy family. But a heinous, racist even, woman became president and it got too dangerous to stay there. I didn't really have anyone left anyway, but when her people started to make life harder and harder for me, almost destroying my home, I knew I had to leave."

They played with their own fingers for a time, before pointing one of the marks on his right arm.

"Who's this then?"

"A job for the Boss. When he was being played by Galavan. Had to run around a lot during that time, got a lot of new scars. So you are wealthy then?"

"Was. I'm supposed to be dead. What about this?"

They pointed at one on his other arms, he groaned a bit.

"A failed mission. When I was working with the previous King of Gotham, Don Falcone. I had to catch a very annoying detective.. He escaped but someone tried to stop me. That's them."

Kami noticed he was irritated by it. They thought the man got rid of feelings but apparently you just had to ask the right questions to get them out.

"You're supposed to be dead?"

They turned their eyes back at him, a bit surprised he hasn't guessed it yet. Nygma did. Yet again, the man could spot anything from miles away.

"When I arrived here, I was welcomed by the GCPD. They've been warned I was a notorious killer and I was put in Arkham right away. And I died there."

That was giving him his answers. Why they were so fast, why they were so skilled. Why they were treating the monsters as if they were friends, even brothers. They were one of them.

"So... Who's this?"

This time, they asked about one near his clavicle, bringing a smile to Zsasz.

"Oh, we had fun. He actually was the one carving his own mark without even knowing it. He was a great opponent too, but easy to get once we went to bed."

He looked back at him.

"He didn't end as he was expecting it to."

Kami swallowed at that, hoping it wasn't going to be their fate too, but strangely they doubted that.

"How did you die?"

"Pass."

That was straight, without hesitation, even cold. It took him aback for a second, before shrugging it off. He could guess why someone didn't want to talk about their own death. Not everyone enjoyed the tale like that crazy little redhead did.

"Then, why did you start killing Fish's men? You could've just tried and talk to you friends, avoiding the fight."

"That was the plan. But then I noticed some of Fish's men mistreating the workers in the club... I don't have a good self-control when it comes to this."

Zsasz snorted, they were definitely different in their own ways.

"Why do you do these to yourself?"

"Because I enjoy it. I like it."

That sent a shiver down Kami's spine. They were glad to be able to control their upcoming blush, stopping it before it showed.

"So you were a killer before coming here?"

"I never considered myself that. I was the one killing, yes. However, I was but a weapon willed by the one paying me to do it."

Interesting. Victor always assumed he was the murderer. He enjoyed killing, he loved seeing his victims die before him. It was a game, a hunt, a strength. And he was in front of somebody who did the exact same thing, but was seeing it completely differently. For them, it was a job. No fun, no pleasure, just something that had to be done. He found himself drawn to that.

Before they realised it, Kami got closer to him, each time they pointed a new scar. They could feel their heart getting faster. Victor whispered to them.

"You can have the last question."

Kami seemed to think for awhile, they looked at the scars now so close to them.

"Can I ask the same question twice?"

"Go on."

"Can I touch them?"

As before, he opened his arms.

"As I said, all yours."

This time, they were slower, making the moment last. Their hands slid on Victor's arms, getting to his shoulders, his clavicles, avoiding getting on his torso. They didn't want to make the moment too intimate and yet, they could feel his breath against their skin, lips almost touching. When Kami realised it, they had to back off, a little gasp escaping them. Victor closed his eyes and laughed, getting back on his feet, ready for bed. He turned around to look at them.

"I will try to stay more, I promise."

Kami nodded and got ready to join him.

"Please. I don't think I can handle Mr.Nygma alone."

Days passed by, Kami got used to their life in the manor. It wasn't easy at first, especially when everyone was taking sides they did not wish to take. They still had troubles handling the terrible stares Butch and Tabitha gave to Victor, so they just avoided staying for too long with them when he was there. They would just go to Barbara instead. It was easy with her. She liked everyone.

They considered leaving more than once but it would be a mistake in the end. Oswald had eyes everywhere and was more likely to tell them when they could go and protect, even help people. They would avoid telling him they were helping his brothers to get out of this fight, but Nygma wasn't blind. Thankfully, they both let them do what they wanted, after all, if it meant they were working and helping them, that wasn't so bad. They were definitely more valuable than some scared kids.

Zsasz was having the time of his life. The fighting was always on-going, he could take time to play with each of his new preys, without a care in the world. And it was only getting better when he could fight alongside Kami. They were seen as a storm of death, coming right for their enemies. The word quickly spread and soon, they didn't even try to fight them.

He realised their relationship was getting... weird. He was annoyed with himself, he was sure he kept feelings out of his work and yet he couldn't stop making sure Kami was alright when they fought. Not too long ago, he scolded his crew for being too emotional and now he was here, worried for someone else than himself.

And people noticed. Nygma first, of course. He would tease him about it and he guessed it was a just revenge after all the teasing he did about Oswald. Speaking of which, his Boss wouldn’t say it but he was enjoying watching them dance, he was even wondering if the two didn't start to make bet over when it will officially happen. Which was ridiculous, he wouldn't let his feelings go this low.

And yet here he was, watching the sun rise after a night without sleep. A hand was on his shoulder and he almost hit whoever dared to touch him, before realising it was Edward. His friend took a step back, a bit terrified, and he tried to calm down.

"She still hasn't come back?"

The silence was all the answer he needed. He wanted to reassure him but couldn't find the words. Well he could, but wondered if his friend would even listen.

"She wouldn't leave witho-"

"I know that!"

He took a step back at the yell, realising. Victor wasn't annoyed that Kami left without a word, probably to never come back. He was worried. Worried because it wasn't logical of them not to come back, the mission they were sent to was a simple one, and Oswald already got a call saying everyone was safe. Something was wrong.

"There must be a way to know where she is, they said she left in a hurry..."

"Gotham is too big to go scouting around.."

"But there must be somewhere! A place where she would drop anything to get to.."

That's when it clicked. He remembered that time when they really fought, before he brought them here, when Kami talked to the kid. They gave him an address, a place to run to, a place to hide. If there was ever somewhere they would protect with their life, it would be there. He took Edward in his arms, getting a small surprised shriek, before leaving for the bedroom. There, he looked for every pockets, every drawers, anywhere, hoping to find one of the cards with the address. And when he did find one, he did not think twice before rushing to the car, under Edward's very confused look.

He got there as fast as he could, slamming the car's door in front of the abandoned warehouse. He could see some people next to it, apparently unsure if they should go in or not, as they saw him coming, they just ran away without any more words. He did not think twice before going in.

The place was completely ravaged. Bullet holes, claw marks, cuts and blood. Not a lot of bodies, people apparently being warned fast enough to run away, but judging by the smell, it has been more than 24h since the fight started. It must've started as soon as Kami got there. He heard some pipes breaking and ran to the nearest door, hiding against the wall when he heard people talking.

"Let Croc kill the dumbass, they were a pain but we got them in the end. Now we just have to get the little monsters ba-"

Two bullets, two bodies. Apparently, he was going to greet his old friend Godzilla again. He walked straight to the doors, kicking them out, stopping as soon as he heard the familiar voices.

"Why are you obeying her?!"

He hid behind a pole, looking as the giant beast seemed to be holding a body against a wall, definitely Kami's.

"Don't you see? Are you blind? She could bring us peace! She could give us power!"

Swords clinking, hitting the ground, the fight was already over.

"She's controlling you all with blank words. Do you really think she'll give you power?"

"And do you really think people would let us monsters run around?"

Silence fell, he could see Kami struggling but couldn't get a good aim, he had no idea how the reptile would react once he started shooting.

"Why do you try to bring them to this? They don't want to fight.."

"They are ours. The more we are, the stronger we get. If it means power, they should see reason."

"Tch.. What am I hoping for... You were rotten before becoming what you are..."

"You were no better."

Before they could argue more, Kami was flying on the other side of the place, hitting the ground violently. That's all Zsasz needed to get up and start shooting, the beast groaned when it saw him again, having enough of that man he didn't wish to fight. He pushed him away, making him hit a pole before leaving the warehouse.

He took time to get back to his feet and ran to Kami, taking them in his arms. Now that he could see the injuries, he was starting to panic. This was no mere cuts and bruises, this was bullets, stabs, broken bones. When they opened their eyes, Victor felt a relief he didn't even know he needed.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late."

A faint smile on a bloodied mouth.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

He could see the blood spreading on the ground, groaned and took his vest off, tearing it up to bandage the chest, but they both knew this was in vain, there were too many wounds. And yet, Victor refused to believe.

"Let me call-"

Kami's hand stopped his wrist.

"Don't. I'm tired of this."

He gave them a confused look, not quite understanding what they meant.

"I'm so tired of this fight. Tired of this. I just want to..."

Victor got his hand away from him and started to call Nygma, no answers coming up.

"It's ok, Mr.Zsasz, it-"

"IT'S NOT OK!"

The yell made them dizzy, but they could feel the hand on their cheek.

"You are not leaving me, you are no-"

But they were closing their eyes, a long breath escaping, and Victor was yelling their name.

They weren’t completely gone, he could still save them, he refused to let this happen. He took the body in his arms and started walking outside, ignoring the blood covering him, the pain in his chest growing with each steps, and that's when he heard it. A voice.

"You might want a bit of help here. Give her to our medics."

There, in front of him, Harvey Bullock came with a full team of medics, they tried to take the body off his hands and he refused, joining them in the ambulance. He didn't really know what was happening but he was holding Kami's hand, and he wanted to believe in hope again.

They instantly recognized the curtains around them as they opened their eyes.  They were back to Zsasz's room, groaning when they felt the huge pain on their chest. A whisper next to them.

"Don't move, I'll get you up."

They felt hands getting them up, gentle, kind, and they were sitting against pillows, vision still a bit blurry, but they recognized the face next to them, the body sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What-"

"Nygma called the GCPD."

They tried to remember. They fought a whole day against Fish's men, which wasn't that hard until Croc joined in. They argued. A fight that couldn't end well for them as they didn't want to kill the man, but his opponent really wanted to destroy them. And he did. They could still fill the claws opening wounds, the hits against the walls. Their head was hurting and they felt a hand against their cheek.

"Take this."

Without questioning, they drank the medicine given to them, hoping it'll make them feel better. They breathed deeply.

"Edward knew you didn't want the gang involved, to protect your friends, so calling the police was the best option. The medic team brought you here and helped you out. I still don't know how Oswald pulled that off, honestly."

They tried to laugh, but that was painful in their lungs. Thankfully, the medicine was starting to work, and they could see again. They were so glad to be able to drown into those dark eyes again. They held hands, and Victor asked.

"How did you die, Kami?"

It was the first time they heard his name without being yelled at them. It was gentle on his tongue, they wish they could hear it again. They sighed and tightened the grip on their hand.

"Suicide."

Victor lowered his eyes, his free hands caressing their cheek.

"In Arkham I... couldn't... It was too hard.. Depression was already a hard fight for me and... the play Strange had with it, with me... It destroyed me.. And sometimes I wonder if it really was Strange's doing. It's just... tiring."

They were so tired of this. So very tired. Silence fell between them both and Kami was expecting yells, annoyance, anger. They saw it so many times, people telling him they were there for them, that they couldn't do that. But that wasn't the point, Kami knew they were there, it just wasn't enough. You can't cure this with love and care. You can only fight it. And sometimes, it gets tiring.

But the yells never came. Just silence soothing them, making them think that maybe, just maybe, Victor understood. The hand on their cheek brought them back.

"Hey. Can you move?"

Confused, they nodded and straightened up, the pain away for now, they stared as Victor took his vest and shirt off, this was becoming a habit. They looked at their arms, almost completely bandaged, and smiled at it. The team did a great job, they should make sure to find them back and thank them. Kami felt a knife in his hand and looked back at Victor, he was turning his back on them, showing a spot virgin of any marks, probably because he couldn't reach it.

"I know it might not be good enough for you to stay with me, but would you grave what I cannot reach?"

Kami gasped at this, looking at the skin generously offered, they let their hand caress it, feeling the body shivering under it, and whispered against the nape.

"How many?"

"Only two, for now."

Kami took the knife out, finding a spot still soft, somewhere it wouldn't hurt too much, keeping the best for better kill he will make. They took a deep breath and started to carve, shivering as they heard him moan. With time, they learned that it was probably a mix of pain and pleasure, knowing Victor. They saw his hand grab the sheets and did the second, looking at the blood slowly dripping out. The man handed them cottons and alcohol, before applying it, Kami let their fingers graze the wounds, biting their lips as they heard another moan. They applied the cotton and made sure to leave it so the mark would stay, exactly like all his other wounds.

Victor turned around, taking the knife from their hand to get rid of the blood on it. Kami couldn't stop a shiver, almost a whimper, when they saw him lick the blade, before he turned his eyes to theirs. They felt dizzy, realising their heart was racing, and they jumped when the knife fell on the floor loudly. They were slowly pushed against the pillows, a whisper against their lips.

"Thank you."

They didn’t control a light gasp, one of his hands reaching for his face, slowly caressing it. Maybe it was worth living a bit longer then, maybe they'll have other dark moments like they did. But at least they knew they had someone that was there to try and get them through it, despite the pain. Kami thought Victor was going to leave but he stayed there, staring at them, breath against them.

"I want to kiss you.. But I might hurt you."

Kami laughed, definitely not controlling the blush creeping on their cheeks. Their nails lightly scratching his cheek.

"It's a good thing that I'm a sucker for pain, then."

They heard a laugh, before closing their eyes and feeling lips against theirs, raising their arms, they trapped his neck, feeling him getting above their body, knees at each sides of their hips, trapped underneath him. Kami whimpered when the kiss got deeper, hands pressing against their lungs, making them struggle to breathe and they both loved every bit of it.

He played with their tongue long enough, feeling the hands sliding on their back, lifting them against his body, he kissed them even more, whispering his name when their lips parted. They both wished this could last forever.

But Kami started to feel dizzy again, this time harder, and their vision turned black. They whined but were soon enough covered in kisses and tiny bites, before falling into the man's arms. It felt reassuring, it felt right. And they were so glad they met him.


	6. We have just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami recovers from their injuries and goes back on the field with Victor, the both of them enjoying getting back to each other's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm a terrible being.  
> I got caught up with work and finals and next studies preparations and wOW LOOK AT THE TIME  
> Here's the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
> I didn't expect this to get more than 3 Hits and 0 kudos so a big thank you to all of you!  
> I'm currently writing another Gotham fic, I paused it for finals but starting Tuesday I'll come back stronger than ever (maybe, probably..)  
> Enjoy!

It's been awhile since they were stuck in bed now, but Kami was slowly starting to get better. Zsasz insisted to stay as much as possible, they had to kick him out when he dismissed his crew's call for the 10 th time. They also had to kick him out when he almost stayed rather than going on a mission for Oswald. This was proof enough that this man couldn't fear death. Every time he'd leave, someone else would come in and take care of them, if they needed anything. Well, they would try anyway. Barbara wasn't the best at it, obviously. But at least her company was enjoyable.

Now, what was really terrifying was to be left, weak and unable to move, with Nygma. Last time they talked, the man still didn't understand anything about personal space and being trapped in an endless talk of riddles seemed scarier than Hell itself. But surprisingly, he was behaving completely differently when he had to take care of injuries. He was precise, serious, yet he couldn't stop a pun or a joke, and almost caring, if Kami didn't know how little he'd actually care. That's how they learned that before all of this, he was a forensic in the GCPD, which was definitely a big surprise to them. Now, how did he meet Oswald, and how he ended up here, they weren't sure if they wanted to know. He would sometimes talks about his cases, adding "with little Jimbo" with a very venomous tone.

Butch was always there to help when they needed something, making them wonder if he wasn't standing and waiting right next to the door all day. They could see the man was feeling guilty, for not being there to help or not going with Zsasz, which was ridiculous because he couldn't possibly know what was going on. But he never talked about it, and Kami was definitely not going to bring this up.

One day, as they were reading in bed, they got interrupted by voices in the hallway. Well.. More like voice and yells really. He could recognize Oswald's right away.

"My friend, I understand your eagerness, but surely you have time for a talk?"

Followed by the yells.

"Listen, Cobblepot. Since you and 'Fish' started fighting in the streets, I have to take care of all the traumatized kids you left behind, so trust me. Call me friend ONE.MORE.TIME.. And you're going to see how I treat my friends when they FUCK UP."

Silence followed and the door opened, slamming behind a face they had never seen. Or did they? This man didn't look like a complete stranger to him.

"Hey."

Kami didn't know what they were supposed to do, staring in the man's eyes, straightened on their bed, ready to start running if needed.

"You.. You probably can't remember me, I'm Harvey Bullock."

Newspapers. That's where they saw his face. He was in the GCPD, he had a promotion when their chief went to hospital, or something like that. They heard about it but didn't pay much attention.

"Listen I.. I know you're the one who sent all these uh.. uh..."

"You want to say monsters, just say it."

"... Kids. These kids to the warehouses near the port. When we found you and baldie, we were coming to check on them, after hearing of the attack."

Kami frowned, confused, even surprised.

".. Why? They're none of your concerns."

"Well, yes they god damn are! Listen, I don't care if one can breath fire and another's a giant zombie, I don't care, they are in Gotham. It is our city as much as it's theirs now, as much as it pains me to admit it, the GCPD has to help them. Even with all the god damn paperwork it gives me!"

They shrunk back into their pillow as soon as the man started to yell again. That wasn't nice to hear but at least the words were good. So they weren't willing to just kill all of them. Croc might've been wrong after all.

"Now. I know they're not all innocent sheep. But they'll still be in a more secure place under our justice than in the streets or wherever you keep them."

Kami had a slight laugh. They wanted to believe it, but they weren't desperate enough, sadly.

"I know your justice, Mr. Bullock. I will not give you my family."

The man nodded, sighing a bit, putting his hat back on.

"Well, it's a shame. You seem like one of the good guys. And we could use one of those lately."

They didn't know how to answer that. They wish they could be this man the man was hoping for, but strangely, it felt as if it wasn't their place to be. But surely, there was someone out there who belonged to it.

"Thank you, Mr. Bullock."

The man turned around before leaving.

"Without you, I'd be dead. Thank you for helping me."

A small smile.

"Anytime."

As he left, he crossed paths with Victor who just gave him a grin and a wink, which made him walk even faster out of this place. Kami could hear him yelling "what the hell Nygma" from downstairs. This man was bringing life to the whole place more than Barbara, and that was saying something. Their eyes went back to Zsasz slowly coming in, discarding his coat to go and lay next to them.

"How was the mission?"

He straightened up, staring with a bright smile.

"Quite funny actually, sadly, no one had to die."

"Oh... A shame."

Victor's eyes looked at their hand they were trying to hide.

"........... You already had the knife ready, did you?"

A loud thud was heard as it fell on the floor.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

His laugh was nice to hear, as always. He talked about his mission, how the war was progressing. Since Kami couldn't move from his bed, he was trying to give the shelter's location to any monsters he didn't see fight, which was more or less disobeying Oswald but, yet again, the man couldn't fear death. They weren't really sure where they were in this relationship. They kissed once, they slept on the same bed, hugging most of the time, but it didn't feel as if anything changed. And Kami was wondering if they gave into the kiss because they were too weak not to. But Victor might have felt that, because he would always hug them when they had this look on their eyes, not quite believing what was happening.

4AM was showing on the clock, they opened their eyes and could feel a breath against their nape. Slowly, they got out of the arms around them and left the room, going downstairs for some tea. The sun was almost out, not yet showing in the huge garden. After taking a tea cup, Kami walked to the window and watched outside silently. They've been there more than a month by now, maybe even two. They could see how much of a family this gang became, according to Victor it was all thanks to Edward, yet they didn't feel like they were part of it. Yet, they didn't want to leave. It was nice to have a home to come back to, a bed waiting for them, a dinner too, while most of the Arkham's patients were struggling to survive. At least now the police will try to help, even though they still didn't really believe in that.

The sunlight started to shine on the garden, the morning dew still on the grass, and they took a sip of their tea. This fight was still very tiring, and they weren't sure how long it will last until they'll want for it to end, but if this was going on, they could try and keep going at least a little longer. Maybe it was worth living. A hand on their hip, a kiss on their neck, confirming that thought. Victor kept his hand on their hip, looking outside with them. They both silently watched as the sun rose, Kami leaning on him. He took some of his tea and enjoyed the view, but he wasn't watching the garden anymore. Kami brought their eyes to him.

"I miss killing with you."

A whisper, as if the words were forbidden, welcomed by a low laugh, voice still asleep. His forehead touched his and he kept his smile.

"I'd gladly find anyone who hurt you.. And make them dance with my knife."

"That sounds messy.."

"You know that's how I like it."

They laughed a bit, closing their eyes, before a voice joined them.

"That was cute... Until it turned terrifying, of course."

They didn't look, Zsasz just reached his hand up to take the teacup offered to him and Kami left theirs be refilled. They couldn't hide they were a bit embarrassed to have been found out like this, but that didn’t seem to bother Victor who kissed their cheek before sitting on the couch.

"You know what else is terrifying, Eddie?"

"Well... I could think of a few answers to t-"

"Your riddles."

Kami had to put their hand to their mouth after that. Edward's tight smile showing.

"Oh. I might've been a bit mean to my Riddler, right there."

Edward shrugged, sipping on his tea.

"I like that name, I'll keep it."

Kami relaxed a bit, thank god these people didn't take insults at heart or they'll be Hell to pay.

A few days later, they were back on the field to try and push away Fish's men from Oswald's places, they even caught a glimpse of her one day, followed by a young girl Kami didn't remember being in Arkham. Maybe they should be more careful from now on, she was building up her ranks, and not only with monsters.

They was fascinated by Zsasz's way to fight, now that they could look at it without trying to escape it. It was hardly a fight in the end. He would go around, shoot the weakest, take care of their specified targets personally, sometimes keeping them alive to "bring home to play with" and Kami discovered jealousy at that point. But they would always come home together in the end. His crew was treating him with a respect they’ve rarely seen on the streets lately, they could tell he trained them well.

Victor was not handling fighting back with Kami well. They were too pretty for their own good and it was even worse when they were killing people. They were dancing and slashing and it seemed like no one but him could catch them. More than once did he almost get hit because he was looking at them. One day, he watched as they were trying to talk one of the Arkham's survivors out of this war, just staying next to them. Their voice was gentle and calming, soothing even. Someone disturbed it by running to them, Victor didn't have the time to take his gun, because Kami had already shot the man down, cold as ice; before going back to their talk as calm as they could. He had to leave a moment to take back his breath because that was really hot to him for some reasons.

They got home and went straight for the bedroom, it seemed like the place was empty anyway. They sighed once the door was finally closed, taking off their coats. Kami was going to the bathroom before being stopped, wrist in Zsasz's hand, brought back against him. He raised the knife and asked.

"Would you do this for me first?"

A smile at the corner of their mouth, they took the knife and tried to get behind him, still stopped by the hand on his wrist. They got a bit confused.

"This is not your back, Mr.Zsasz."

He laughed, putting his head against theirs, whispering.

"I want to see you do it."

They couldn't control the blush creeping on their face and it was getting annoying. They pushed his face away and let him take his shirt off, showing the muscled torso that took their breath out for a minute. They rarely got to see him without his suits or shirts, at least not this close, and they realised that maybe, they didn't give into that kiss just out of weakness. They chose a spot on his clavicle, three marks were already there, waiting to be completed.

"How many?"

"Three."

How convenient. They suspected he chose the number on purpose but he was too attached to this ritual to just arrange it as he wanted. Kami played a bit with the knife in their hand, pushing him against the wall to keep him still, before they started carving. They could still feel his head against their, smiling as they heard the breath shaking. They finished the first one and took their time with the second, enjoying it as he groaned, his head backing against the wall. His voice was deep.

"You went deeper with this one.."

"Really? I can't tell..."

Lies. They smiled back to him with a smirk and let the final mark slide deeply, crossing the five cut as he groaned even more, grabbing their shoulders. They enjoyed every bit of his facial expressions and gave him back the knife as he was taking his breath back, their free hand massaging his tensed muscles. He didn't even take it back, just licked the blood out of it before slowly getting to their hand, grabbing their wrist, twisting it so they'd let the knife fall on the floor. He was covering the hands with kisses, licks and bites; Kami struggled to catch his breath.

The kisses and bites slowly got on their arms, sliding on the tissue of their top, before getting to their neck. A gentle hand pushed the hair away before he sucked on the skin, Kami grabbing his shoulders in a gasp, whimpering almost.

"You're going to pay for this."

"I hope so."

He laughed in their neck, lifting them off the ground before throwing them on the bed, crawling above their body. He got rid of the shirt and the pants that go with it, his lips getting on their chest as soon as he could, sucking the skin to mark it as much as possible. He felt nails on his nape and laughed against the skin, straightening up as he took the wrists in one hand, bringing them against the bed's head, above their head.

"These will have to go."

He loved the look they were giving him, slightly annoyed but definitely aroused. He opened the drawer on his nightstand, taking out a ribbon out of it and started to tie them up. They didn't even need to ask why he had this there. As soon as it was done, he went back to their chest, marking it as much as possible, enjoying every sound he could get out of them. He took a nipple in his mouth, playing with it against his tongue, staring as his hand went to cup the bulge between their legs, the cry he got made him shiver.

He started massaging them slowly, enjoying every shaky breath he could get, before taking out the underwear. Kami tried to protest they were the only one naked before arching their back as a hand started massaging their length.

"Ah! Fuck, Victor!"

He stopped, staring at him with surprise, a grin getting wider on his face.

"Say it again.."

"W- Ah!! Fuck!!!"

He shivered, loving every goosebumps he got, and started torturing them so he could hear it again and again, making them climb to their very edge. He had to get rid of his own pants and underwear after a while, smiling as he heard Kami swearing as they saw him.

He made sure to prepare them correctly, laughing as his fingers made him bend and yell his name while caressing his prostate. As he was getting ready, he heard them begging to untie them. He whispered against their lips.

"I don't know... Did you earn it?"

His lips got bitten and he let them control the kiss, loving every bit of it. He could feel their hips moving against his, pressing their lengths together, making him shake again. He agreed to untie them and as soon as he did so, he found himself against the pillows, laughing as Kami was straddling his hips. He watched as they let their hips go down on him and groaned as he finally got into them, one hand grabbing their wrist, the other on the bed's head.

They started moving together and he hated how skilled Kami was, making pleasure fill every inch of his body, making him groan his name against their lips. And when they got faster he could only follow, losing himself as they both came, yelling their names.

Kami didn't even resist and fell on him, he took them in his arms and started kissing his head gently, sliding out of him. They both rested for a time, Kami whispering.

"We didn't even need bloodplay..."

Victor laughed again.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time."

He took them in his arms and they both walked to the shower, spending more time kissing than washing themselves before getting to bed, the earlier fights completely tiring them. They cuddled against each other, and fell asleep thinking about how life would turn out, for two murderers and a war.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a very long prologue...


End file.
